Rock and Roll
by manismon
Summary: Todos sabemos como acaba su historia, pero no como comenzó y ahora podemos descubrirlo. “¿De que sirve vivir cosas si luego no quieres recordarlas?” Hiroaki x Natsuko. cap1!


**Rock and Roll**

**[por: Fogadramon]**

Sinapsis: Todos sabemos como acaba su historia, pero no como comenzó y ahora podemos descubrirlo. _"¿De que sirve vivir cosas si luego no quieres recordarlas?"_ Hiroaki x Natsuko.

Pareja: Hiroaki Ishida x Natsuko Takaishi. (Los padres de Yamato y Takeru)

----- Digimon y sus personajes son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation, y escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro, como todo el mundo... El resto de personajes y la trama sí son míos, con base a conocimientos que aparecen en la serie, y no permito copias y/o robos o hurtos xDD.

Hola! Espero que les guste mucho este nuevo fic y que no se pierdan en la trama o los personajes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mujer se acercó a la ventana y apartó con suavidad las translúcidas cortinas para observar, una vez más, como él se alejaba, igual que siempre. El humo del cigarro a medio fumar, que se consumía en el cenicero sobre la mesita de noche, inundaba la habitación en silencio y a oscuras.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la ventana mientras suspiraba pesadamente y cerraba los ojos unos segundos para descansar. Dejar de pensar era lo que quería. El frío vidrio la ayudo un poco a despejarse y el vaho formado impidió que viera como el hombre, desde abajo, antes de entrar en el coche y marcharse, dedicaba otros tantos interminables segundos a observar la casa y la ventana de la habitación de su amor imposible, buscando fuerzas para escapar de aquel lugar sin ser descubierto, a la vez que hacia tiempo porque una chispa de esperanza le engañaba gritándole _"ella saldrá a buscarte de un momento a otro, te pedirá que no vuelvas a marcharte"_.

Si o no, sí o no...

"_Te echaba de menos" _había dicho cuando se encontraron aquella tarde... y no mentía, pero claramente había sido un desliz, un sorprendente y leve susurro a su amante que ni a ella misma se habría confesado y que no quería creer. La mujer se auto-engañaba, escondiendo su autentico deseo. _"No te vayas, por favor... No otra vez"_ pensó por un momento, ¡pero no! La decisión fue tomada hacía ya mucho tiempo. Lo que más lamentaba era no encontrar la fuerza para alejarse totalmente, desprenderse de cualquier deseo relacionado con él, romper cualquier vínculo que los uniera, los de ahora y los de antes, y olvidar lo que algún día sintió por Hiroaki Ishida. Así todo sería más fácil.

Pero, como siempre, nada sucede.

Natsuko volvió a echar las cortinas y Hiroaki retomó el camino hacia su hogar. Deseaba tumbarse a descansar en el sofá donde su hijo, probablemente, se habría quedado dormido mientras le esperaba viendo la televisión. Al pensar en él una cálida sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Cuánto le dolía verse a escondidas con su ex-mujer... Se sentía traidor hacia sí mismo, débil ante la atracción que Natsuko ejerce sobre él, culpable porque sus inocentes hijos, sin sospechar nada, creen que sus padres se odian, y un cobarde, por verse incapacitado a confesar la verdad: aún la amaba.

Debía admitirlo, siempre disfrutaba los escasos y espontáneos encuentros que tenía con su ex-marido... pero no podía evitar que después de esos momentos, cuando él se marchaba, cuando su maldito cigarro quedaba sobre la mesilla invadiendo su espacio, un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento floreciera y la asfixiara. Se acercó entonces hasta el cenicero y lo llevó hasta el baño contiguo, donde lo empapó bajo el grifo para que se apagase. Levantó la mirada y se topó con su rostro reflejado en el espejo.

No puede vivir con Hiroaki, pero se siente tremendamente mal cuando tiene que dejarlo marchar... ¿Cómo se puede depender tanto de alguien o de lo que éste te hace sentir? ¿Quizás simplemente son los recuerdos? Pero, si esos recuerdos te hacen daño, ¿no es mucho mejor olvidar?

Y, entonces, una frase cruzó su mente: _¿De que sirve vivir cosas si luego no quieres recordarlas?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**As I walk along I wonder**_

_**What went wrong with our love**_

_**A love that was so strong**_

_**And as I still walk on**_

_**I think of the things**_

_**we done together**_

_**While our hearts were young**_

[Fragmento: "Runaway", _The Traveling Wilburys_]

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Eh, tu. – El aludido se paró en seco y miró a ambos lados para comprobar que, efectivamente, le estaban hablando a él. – Si, si tu. – Un par de chicos se acercaron hasta él.

- ¿Seguro que me estáis hablando a mi? – El joven se abrazó a su cartera para tranquilizarse, pues se trataba de dos compañeros con los que no se llevaba precisamente bien.

- Claro que si. Eres Karisuke, ¿no? Estamos en la misma clase.

- En realidad es Keisuke, – dijo cabizbajo mientras se acomodaba las gafas de grandes y redondas lentes.

- Ah... si, si – contestó uno de ellos sin darle claramente importancia. – Oye para hoy teníamos que hacer algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, supongo que los tienes terminados, ¿verdad?

- ...

- Claro que los tienes – dijo el otro. – Y vas a compartirlo con nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Pe.. pero...

- Ay, tan amable, – comentó el primero entre risas mientras intentaba arrebatarle la cartera.

- ¡Déjame! – forcejeó el llamado Keisuke sin soltar lo que le pertenecía.

- Eh, ¡tranquilo! ¡Si no vamos a hacerte nada! – los dos compañeros estiraban de un lado para conseguir lo que pretendían. – ¡Comparte, Karisuke! ¡No seas malo o te irás al infierno!

- ¡¡¡Hotaru!!! – Un lejano grito hizo a uno de los acosadores estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies. – ¡¡Ya estas soltando esa cartera!!

Aún no les había dado tiempo a reaccionar y ya Keisuke se había perdido de vista en el interior de la escuela con su cartera bien sujeta bajo el brazo.

- Vaya Tamiko, preciosa, tienes unos pulmones increíbles. – Hotaru le lanzó un beso intentando suavizar el ambiente mientras su amigo, Kazuo, se hacía discretamente a un lado.

- ¡No intentes despistarme! – replicó Tamiko ya junto a él y agotada de tanto correr. – Acaba de comenzar el nuevo curso y solo llevamos cuatro días de clase, ¿no puedes pasar ni uno sin hacer de las tuyas?

- Pero si no estaba haciendo nada malo, la culpa es de Kazuo, es una mala influencia, cielo.

- ¡No me vengas con esas! – dijo ella. – Acosar a Keisuke es siempre idea tuya.

- Oh, vamos, no le hemos hecho nada, solo es un empollón – bufó disgustado por los comentarios de

su novia.

- No le llames eso de forma tan despectiva – respondió ella. – ¿Por qué no puedes estarte tranquilo? Así, como Hiroaki – dijo señalando hacia una de las paredes junto a la entrada de la escuela, que daba paso al patio, en la cual estaba apoyado el susodicho, que había estado observando toda la escena en silencio.

- ¿Hiroaki? – dijo entre risas. – Pero si él siempre es peor que yo... No se que le pasa hoy. – Su comentario obtuvo como respuesta una negación con la cabeza por parte de Tamiko.

- Eh, a mi no me metáis en esto... – dijo Hiroaki de brazos cruzados.

El sonido que daba inicio a las clases, procedente del alto reloj de la escuela, indicó a los cuatro jóvenes que debían darse prisa si no querían llegar tarde. Una vez dentro del edificio, Tamiko, Kazuko y Hotaru fueron por un lado hacia el mismo aula, despidiéndose de su amigo con una palmada en el hombro, y Hiroaki corrió escaleras arriba, pues, al ser mayor que sus compañeros y de un curso superior, tenía su clase un piso más arriba.

.-.-.

Las escaleras crujían con cada pie que apoyaba sobre ellas, rompiendo el apacible silencio de la mañana. Aunque acababan de instalarse y estaba restaurada, el caserón seguía siendo el más antiguo de todo el pueblo y nadie conseguía deshacerse de aquel molesto ruido. Al llegar al piso superior, la mujer suspiró decepcionada por su fallido intento de arreglar las viejas escaleras. Tras meditar su arrepentimiento en comprar aquella casa, se adentró en la alcoba de su hija con sigilo y se acercó hasta la ventana, para abrir las opacas cortinas y dar paso a cálida luz solar.

- Natsuko, arriba... – susurró sentándose en la cama de, por supuesto, estilo occidental.

La niña no dijo nada, simplemente abrió uno de sus ojos azules y, al deslumbrarse con el sol, se dio la vuelta a la par que dejaba escapar un gemido.

- Vamos, cielo, que hoy empiezas la escuela... – intentó animarla.

- Precisamente por eso creo que hoy me quedaré en la cama... – Natsuko se cubrió completamente con las sábanas.

Habían cambiado de residencia, dejando atrás, muy muy lejos, su antigua escuela, sus amigos, su preciosa casa... en definitiva, su vida, y no tenía ningunas ganas de comenzar una nueva. A los once años tampoco es que hubiese vivido tanto como para tener dificultades al hacer nuevos amigos... pero era mucho más que eso. Tuvo que abandonar todo lo que conocía por el simple antojo de su padre.

- Natsuko no seas así, algún día tendrás que ir. Será mejor que te levantes y encares el reto.

- ¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿¡Por qué hemos tenido que venir aquí!? – se desesperó la niña. – ¿No hemos podido ir a una ciudad normal? ¡Este pueblo debe ser muy aburrido!

- Pero si no llevas aquí ni dos días, ¿cómo puedes saberlo? Y ya sabes que estamos aquí por tu padre... – la mujer prefería ahorrarse comentarios sobre la decisión de su marido. Tomó las sábanas y destapó a su hija, que se acurrucó molesta. – Así que levántate, hoy irás a la escuela.

.-.-.

En el descanso para la comida, Hiroaki salió al patio acompañado de otro de sus amigos y compañero de clase para reunirse con el resto de la pandilla. Se acercaron hasta el lugar de reunión de siempre, donde habían quedado todos los años que llevaban juntos en la secundaria. Su pequeño pueblo era uno de los pocos privilegiados que contaban con escuelas de educación obligatoria, el resto tenían que trasladarse a las ciudades.

- Hiroaki, Tetsuo, ya os echaba de menos, – dijo Hotaru pestañeando coqueto, con su habitual tono bromista. Sus amigos se sonrieron.

- Es que no nos han dejado salir de clase hasta que el profesor acabara lo que estaba explicando... – dijo Tetsuo mientras se acomodaba entre Tamiko y Kazuo. – No soporto al señor Takeshi, hace siempre lo que quiere con nosotros, ¿verdad, Ishida?

Al escuchar los comentarios sobre su profesor, Hiroaki solo se encogió de hombros, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha y cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Eh! – Kazuo llamó la atención de sus amigos. – Fijaos en esa chica.

Señaló hacia una de las mesas donde los alumnos de primer año tomaban el almuerzo. Una joven de cabello rubio, muy llamativo, y sin uniforme de la escuela, se acercó hasta ella y se sentó con elegancia, sola, dispuesta a comer.

- Es nueva, se llama Natsuko. – Todos voltearon la cabeza.

- Yoko – dijo Tamiko, la hermana mayor de la recién llegada. La joven sonrió.

- Está en mi clase, ha llegado desde Francia. Ha revolucionado a todos los chicos... su pelo no es muy común. Además tiene los ojos claros. Está sola así que creo que hoy almorzaré con ella, supongo que tendrá que hacer nuevos amigos, – añadió y se dirigió hasta la chica.

- _Oh la lá_, así que francesa. – Kazuo silbó sugerente, provocando la risa en el resto, que no dejaban de observarla.

- Pero si tiene nombre japonés, ¿cómo va a ser francesa? – Tamiko apartó la comida que compartía con Hotaru, molesta por la fascinación de su novio por la chica nueva.

- Eh, ¿vas a contarnos de una vez que te pasa? – Tetsuo se dirigió a Hiroaki, que gruño molesto. – Llevas toda la mañana sin pronunciar palabra.

- ... No es nada importante realmente, solo estoy de mal humor.

- ¿Volviste a discutir con tu padre?

- Volvió a esconderme la guitarra y pretende que pase todas las tardes trabajando con él en el campo... Lo que más rabia me da es que mi madre ahora también le apoya. Ayer ya consiguió arrastrarme hasta allí y antes de venir hacia acá me ha dicho que no me devolverá la guitarra hasta que pase más de una semana trabajando con él...

- Ishida, siempre estás en las mismas.

- En mi opinión, deberás hablar seriamente con tu padre. Ya es hora de que acepte que tu futuro no es acabar cultivando arroz como él, – dijo Tamiko más duramente de lo que pretendía. Hiroaki le dedicó una momentánea y torcida sonrisa.

- Mi padre no atiende cuando pretendo hablarle, al final siempre acabamos gritándonos... como esta mañana. Ya me cansa.

- Pues entonces ahora te doy yo mi opinión. – Tetsuo dio un suave codazo a Kazuo para que atendiera y Kazuo se lo devolvió a Hotaru.

- Tetsuo, cuando te propones dar tu opinión da autentico miedo, – le dijo Hiroaki sonriendo y provocando una pequeña carcajada en Tamiko. Tetsuo, por su parte, se frotó las manos orgulloso.

- Para venir a la escuela tengo que entrar siempre por la puerta de atrás...

- Como siempre, durante años.

- Si, como siempre... Pues he visto que están construyendo un nuevo pabellón deportivo y tienen todo el material afuera sin vigilancia.

- ¿Dónde pretendes llegar? – preguntó Hotaru, impaciente por conocer sus planes.

- Lo diré claro. En mi opinión, para sentirte mejor, deberías gastarle una broma a nuestro querido profesor, el señor Takeshi... Démosle la bienvenida a nuestra escuela.

.-.-.

Los cuatro chicos y Tamiko se acercaron hasta las obras, donde en el momento no había ningún trabajador, y cruzaron la valla a través de una pequeña abertura. El edificio estaba prácticamente terminado. Hotaru y Kazuo curioseaban entre las herramientas mientras Hiroaki buscaba sin esmero entre el resto de material algo con lo que entretenerse. Tamiko realmente estaba más interesada en vigilar que nadie se acercara.

- ¡Aquí están! – Tetsuo les llamó desde una esquina. – Sabia que los había visto por aquí cerca.

Todos se acercaron entonces hasta él y descubrieron decenas de botes de pintura blanca. Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron maliciosamente. Tamiko tan solo realizó un movimiento negativo con la cabeza como cada vez que se veía envuelta en una travesura de sus compañeros.

Hiroaki debía admitirlo, de tan solo pensarlo ya se encontraba mucho mejor. Gastar una broma a su profesor por seguro sería muy divertido. ¿Qué podrían hacer? Podían utilizarlo contra su tétrico despacho, o hacerle un adorno en la fachada, algún arreglo en el coche del que tanto presumía o una hermosa pintada en su reluciente calva. Probablemente, como siempre, se les ocurriría sobre la marcha.

Tomaron entre todos uno de los grandes botes y repartieron cierta cantidad en otro recipiente más pequeño, con el fin de transportarlo hasta la escuela y esconderlo para hacer aquello que planearan después de las clases. Entre Hiroaki y Tetsuo lo tomaron en el aire – para mayor comodidad lo colocaron sobre sus hombros – y se dirigieron hasta la salida del recinto vallado. Decidieron acercarse hasta el edificio por la parte de atrás para que nadie les viera llevarlo, pero, mientras iban en camino, el último aviso del fin del descanso para la comida resonó con ímpetu. Al final, los cinco compañeros se vieron rodeados de gente que iba a toda prisa camino de las clases.

- Eh, ya no creo que esto sea una buena idea – dijo Tetsuo sosteniendo las miradas de sus compañeros, extrañados de verlos con aquel bote sobre los hombros y con actitud sospechosa. – Ahora hay testigos.

- Vamos Tetsuo continua, – animó Hotaru. – Al menos vamos a esconderlo.

- De eso nada, yo paso – contestó mientras soltaba el bote y dejaba caer todo su peso sobre Hiroaki.

- Tetsuo no seas traidor! – gritó Hiroaki mientras comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro procurando no perder el equilibrio. – ¡No sueltes el boteee!

Viendo que Tetsuo se apartaba para evitar ser salpicado de pintura en lugar de acercarse para ayudar, Hotaru y Kazuo corrieron a socorrerlo... pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hiroaki cayó hacia un lado, derramando todo el contenido del bote que transportaban.

- Oh, Dios... mio – alcanzó a decir al levantar la vista del suelo y descubrir que había bañado de pintura a la chica nueva de la que todos hablaban. – Lo.. lo siento mucho – se disculpó en seguida, levantándose de un salto, pero ella no dijo nada. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, como afligida y apunto de llorar.

- ¡Hiroaki eres un tonto! – le gritó Tamiko desde el coro de curiosos que se había formado alrededor del suceso. – Es su primer día, ¡reacciona y ayúdala!

- Lo siento, lo siento de verdad – dijo torpemente y a toda velocidad. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se apresuró a tendérselo. Al ver que ella ni se inmutaba, él mismo pasó el pañuelo por la cabeza de la muchacha, para dejar caer los grandes montones que se acumularon en el pelo. – Discúlpame por favor...

- I_mbécile conard ..._ – susurró ella.

- ¿Qué? – El muchacho con la mejor de las intenciones se agachó para poder limpiar el rostro de la niña, con el pañuelo que ya estaba lleno de pintura. Que desastre.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡No me toques! – gritó Natsuko de repente y tomando a la fuerza el pañuelo que Hiroaki tenía en la mano. Todo el patio quedó sin palabras de la sorpresa. Hiroaki tampoco pudo reaccionar, tan solo abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero le fue imposible. La chica nueva de aspecto dulce había sorprendido a todos con su terrible temperamento.

- Bu...bueno solo quería ayudarte, ¿sabes? – le respondió molesto.

- No, gracias, ¡ya has hecho bastante! – le volvió a gritar.

- ¡Eh, tranquilízate, te he pedido perdón!

- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡¿Es así como solucionas todos los destrozos por tu torpeza, estúpido?!

Yoko, que estaba junto a Natsuko y también había sido salpicada de pintura, no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Se apartó lentamente de la enérgica disputa que cada vez iba a más y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su hermana sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

- ¡Bueno, déjame ya! – gritó ella, lanzándole el pañuelo a Hiroaki a la cara.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – El señor Takeshi se abrió paso entre todo el alumnado, para descubrir el alboroto causante del retraso de las clases. Al profesor se le cortó la respiración al encontrar la escena, aunque su aparición evitó que Hiroaki reaccionara lanzando también el pañuelo. – ¡¡¡¡ISHIDA!!!!

El grito pudieron haberlo escuchado al otro lado del mundo.

- Señor Takeshi, ¡no ha sido culpa mía! – dijo Hiroaki, mientras el profesor lo sujetaba del brazo y lo arrastraba furioso dirección al despacho del director. Le dedicó una mirada a sus compañeros, que retrocedieron unos pasos. Nunca habían visto a su profesor tan enfadado.

- Cierra la boca, Ishida. Molestar a una pobre muchacha en su primer día... debería darte vergüenza, – le replicó, aunque en realidad el señor Takeshi temía más la ira del padre de Natsuko, el señor Takaishi, que había llegado nuevo al pueblo y era bastante poderoso.

Hiroaki solo volvió la vista atrás una vez más, lo suficiente para ver como Natsuko le dedicaba con énfasis un gran gesto de burla y le sacaba la lengua antes de marcharse triunfal hacia el baño.

.-.-.

Expulsión de tres días. El padre de Hiroaki estaba que se salía de si mismo: _"¡Nada eres capaz de hacer bien!" _le había dicho a punto de darle un infarto mientras lo sacaba prácticamente a patadas de la casa.

Y ahora, una vez en la calle... ¿qué hacer? Hiroaki rebuscó por todos los alrededores de la casa, hasta que se topó con su adorada guitarra que estaba escondida tras un árbol junto a la cerca. Su padre siempre con tan poca imaginación. "_Maldición_" pensó al imaginarse su guitarra todo el día a la intemperie. Por suerte no habían llegado aún las lluvias.

Se dirigió entonces al 'Lady Jane', un bar único en su especie en todo el pueblo, un bar al que su padre le tenía expresamente prohibido tan siquiera acercarse... un bar donde se reunía con sus colegas siempre que quería. Los dueños eran una pareja joven de rockeros, un japonés y una americana, demasiado liberales como para ser aceptados por los más mayores del pueblo pero muy queridos por los chavales de la generación de Hiroaki. Él y su pandilla se habían hecho amigos de la pareja, que les dejaban armar en el garaje de la parte de atrás todo el escándalo que desearan con sus "instrumentos infernales", como los calificaba su padre. Además, el bar contaba con un escenario en el que les permitían tocar en las noches de concierto libre.

Cuando lo vio a lo lejos, apresuró su paso. En una esquina, entre la puerta del bar y una moto inutilizable y mohosa, se cruzó con Jane, la americana, que tiraba la basura en el contenedor. La saludó con energía y fue hasta ella.

- Jane, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Dispara, chico.

- Necesito que me hagáis un favor... mi padre anda de muy mal humor y ha vuelto a esconder mi muñeca.

- Comprendo – dijo ella carcajeando. – Si quieres que te la cuidemos solo déjala en el garaje esta noche... Tranquilo, aquí estará como entre amigos.

- Gracias. – Sonrió.

- Anda vete, de los chicos ya están todos... solo faltas tú.

¡¡Como disfrutaba haciendo rugir aquella guitarra!! Con Tetsuo al bajo, Kazuo de compañero de guitarra y Hotaru a la batería se sentía completamente imparable. Él mismo también era el vocalista, pero siempre prefirió descargar adrenalina contra las cuerdas de su muñeca a dejarse las vocales en un intento de deshacerse de los malos pensamientos. Aquel día sintió que tocaban como nunca.

Mientras hacían grandes esfuerzos por coordinarse tocando una de las tantas canciones de Led Zeppelín que admiraban, aparecieron en escena Tamiko y Yoko, acompañadas Natsuko. Se sentaron en unas cajas volcadas, sobre las que habían puesto cojines y telas para hacerlas un poco más cómodas. Aún se preguntaba cómo las hermanas habían conseguido convencerla para ir allí después de toda una agradable tarde haciendo fotos en la laguna, a sabiendas de que estaría el inútil del chico que le derramó pintura sobre uno de sus vestidos más caros.

Desde allí observó a Hiroaki, que prácticamente le daba la espalda y aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaban allí. Les habían escuchado tocar y cantar desde lejos... eran muy felices y se les notaba apasionados. Quizás Hiroaki no fuera tan mal chico... quizás fuera más interesante de lo que aparentaba: un vulgar y tonto gamberro de escuela sin más aspiración que hacer rabiar a profesores.

Tamiko lanzó un beso a su novio, quien se despistó unos segundos para lanzarle otro. Con ello, Hiroaki se dio la vuelta y descubrió a las visitantes. El buen humor de esfumó de golpe, dejó de tocar al instante y miro hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Oh vamos, Hiroaki... no empieces – le rogó Tamiko.

- ¿Empezar? ¡¡Ella no debería estar aquí!! ¡¡Esta mañana me echaron por su culpa!! Mi padre se ha pillado tal cabreo que me ha echado de casa a patadas, ¡¡y no exagero!!

Bien, se había equivocado, quizás si era un vulgar y tonto gamberro de escuela.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡Genial! Ahora tengo yo la culpa... Quizás para la próxima vez deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de bañarme en pintura.

- ¡¡Bueno basta ya!! – Yoko alzó la voz por primera vez desde que la conocían. Incluso Tamiko pareció sorprendida, pues su hermana pequeña era la niña más dulce que conocía. Intercambió con Hotaru una mirada cómplice y se encogió de hombros.

- Dios mío... está aprendiendo de Tamiko... ¡¡Maldición, es contagioso!! – bromeó, para variar, el novio de la susodicha.

- ¡Muy gracioso! – replicó Tamiko.

- ¡¡Voy en serio, basta!! – De nuevo silencio y sorpresa. – Estoy cansada de que nos gritemos, llevamos mal todo el día. Hiroaki es... es hora de que dejes a un lado tu mal humor... Acostúmbrate a verla con nosotros, porque Natsuko ahora es nuestra amiga... – Él resopló sin ocultarlo. – Habéis empezado con mal pie, pero eso se puede solucionar.

Yoko tomó a Natsuko de una mano y la llevó junto a Hiroaki, que se desprendió de su guitarra y se colocó bien el despeinado cabello.

- Hiroaki... Ella es Natsuko Takaishi. Natsuko, él es Hiroaki Ishida, de último curso.

- Natsuko... – dijo él con retintín. – Bonito nombre...

- Oh, gracias... – ella sonrió, imitando su mismo tono. – Pero tu debes llamarme por mi apellido.

Hotaru, Tetsuo y Kazuo soltaron una sonora carcajada.

- Fantastico, – dijo él, y añadió con ironía – eres muy simpática...

- Es que no debes tomarte tantas confianzas.

- ¿Perdona? ¡Ja! Solo eres una niña...

- Señorita Takaishi para ti, memo...

Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras Hiroaki decidía qué hacer, ¿patearla o darle con la guitarra en la cabeza?

- ¿Queréis participar? – se quebró entonces el hielo que los dividía.

- No te molestes, Tetsuo, – le dijo Hiroaki. – Estamos bien así.

- A mi me encantaría participar. – Natsuko contestó sin pensar, solo por molestar.

- ¡Oh, oh! Estupendo – le contestó. Tamiko se llevó las manos a la cabeza solo de imaginar que volvían a empezar. – ¿Qué sabes hacer?

- Toco el piano – respondió ella con orgullo.

- ¡Eh! Nos vendría genial un piano.

- Kazuo, para cuando abres la boca solo metes la pata. – Y Kazuo calló al instante.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tocar el piano? ¿Tienes miedo de que te quite el puesto?

- ¡¡No!! ¡Simplemente es que no nos hace falta nadie que toque el himno de la alegría! ¿O acaso puedes tocar algo diferente a eso? – Natsuko se ruborizó. – Ya veo, te traeré algo más acorde con tu condición.

Hiroaki se acercó hasta una caja repleta de cosas y trajo consigo dos instrumentos simples.

- Elige bonita, ¿Triangulo o pandereta? – Natsuko hirvió en rabia.

- Vale, vale. – Tamiko se interpuso entre ellos y empujó a Natsuko para sentarse. – Ya os habéis piropeado bastante por hoy... mañana ya será otro día. Ahora cada cual a lo suyo.

Natsuko se acomodó junto a sus nuevas amigas acariciando la cámara que aún mantenía colgada de su cuello y Hiroaki volvió a colocarse la guitarra y comenzó a tocar suave. Su presentación había sido verdaderamente hostil, pero algo les hizo sentirse incómodos con sus respectivas acciones. El remordimiento y malestar por su comportamiento se adueñó de ellos, que pasaron en silencio el resto de la tarde hasta el anochecer.

En los últimos momentos de su primer día en aquel pueblo, la chica observó los rostros de degustación de los chavales y eso le hizo sentir verdaderamente bien. Sin saber concretamente por qué, se le antojó inmortalizar el momento. Colocó la cámara frente a ella, fijó el objetivo y disparó.

"_Lástima... eres un inmaduro_", pensó ella. "_Qué pena..._ e_res una malcriada_", pensó él...

Y la música se perdió junto con los últimos rayitos de sol.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas**: Hola a todos! Vengo con este nuevo proyecto, que espero les agrade. Esta vez no es Sora x Yamato, sino otra de las parejas digimon que más me apasionan Hiroaki x Natsuko (si, si, los padres de Yamato y Takeru). No se a cuanta gente más le gusta, ¡pero en la sección español no hay ni uno solo! Ojalá alguien más se anime a escribir sobre ellos, el inglés no se me da demasiado bien como para leerlos, jaja, además mi fic es demasiado simple y me gustaría ver alguno mas elaborado *-*.

Aviso que tampoco se francés, así que si ven faltas en las pocas palabras de Natsuko en este idioma por favor, indíquenlas para que las corrija.

Es la primera vez que publico algo sin haberlo terminado. Suelo cambiar cosas de capítulos ya escritos (y trado años en terminarlos), es por eso que nunca lo subo sin acabar... pero en esta ocasión me he atrevido por dos cosas:

1. necesito saber si se lían demasiado con los personajes secundarios ^^Uu

2. quiero probar si alguien se anima a corregirme y dirigirme. Cuando publico las cosas ya terminadas, las críticas sirven para los próximos fics, no para el que ya está escrito... así que, si alguien lo desea, deme su opinión y procurare tenerlo en cuenta para lo próximos capis :3

En fin, que espero reviews con toda clase de criticas, por favor, ¡necesito que me digan que les pareció! ¿qué creen que le falta? ¿quizás es demasiado común? ¿Se aburrieron? ¿Necesitan algo sobre otras parejas? ¿Se confunden con los personajes nuevos y/o necesitan saber mas sobre ellos y/o quieren que los elimine de la mayoría de las escenas? ¿Odian la pareja principal? xD! Pues tengo otro sobre los padres de Sora u.u

....

Los compañeros de Hiroaki son todos personajes inventados por mi. Tendrá que tener amigos, ¿no? Me he tomado la libertad de inventarle algunos, serán secundarios aunque el fic haya comenzado con ellos. Les he dedicado la primera escena para que conozcáis un poco como es la actitud de cada uno. Siempre me ha parecido mejor presentación de personajes escribir sobre ellos antes que ponerlos en lista, pero por si acaso, acá van los **nombres**:

-Hotaru. Novio de Tamiko. (un año menor que Hiroaki)

-Kazuo. (un año menor que Hiroaki)

-Tamiko. Novia de Hotaru. (un año menor que Hiroaki)

-Tetsuo, está en la misma clase que Hiroaki.

-Yoko, la hermana pequeña de Tamiko, que está en la misma clase que Natsuko.

-Keisuke, compañero de clase de Kazuo, Tamiko y Hotaru. Si, he utilizado el nombre del padre de Mimi Tachikawa, pero eso no tiene que significar que sea él... imaginen lo que quieran.

-Señor Takeshi, es el profesor de Hiroaki y Tetsuo.

....

¿Qué por qué Rock n Roll? Porque tendrá mucha influencia en ellos y será un punto clave en sus vidas, están en esa época... y porque me cuesta mucho decidir los títulos y no encontraba ninguno adecuado para este fic xD.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
